


Mercy

by CelestialWrath



Series: 31 Days of Apex [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Merciful Gibby, Other, Something I never encounter in-game, sniping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWrath/pseuds/CelestialWrath
Summary: Gibraltar scouts the area while his brothers fight over where to go next before the ring moves, and what he sees sits anything but right with him.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mercy

Gibraltar sat on the roof of a building near Cage and scouted the area with his sniper as his brothers Mirage and Crypto fought underneath him. They were fighting—once again—over where to move next before the ring moved.

Usually, Gibraltar would barge into the conversation and try to help them reach an agreement, but shots were being fired not so far from them.

They had to watch their backs if they wanted to win this.

Looking towards one of the canyons to their right, Gibraltar spotted a figure on the floor trying to desperately crawl away from an imminent and painful death. As the figure moved out into the open and the sun hit him, Gibraltar realized it was the robot they all know as Pathfinder.

And slowly walking towards him was Dr. Caustic. Yet he didn’t stay in the open for long, he simply threw some gas traps around Pathfinder and went back into the shadows.

It all seemed a little excessive—and maybe even brutal—to Gibraltar. He watched the friendly robot struggling with his systems, and he couldn’t help feeling bad for him.

Positioning himself better and aiming at the figure on the floor, Gibraltar decided it was better to end the robot’s life now than to leave him there dying a painfully slow death.

Knowing that Pathfinder would’ve done the same if he had to, Gibraltar took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, easing the robot’s suffering.


End file.
